The Guardian
by La Ptite Coquine
Summary: TRADUCTION: Aprés la fin de la Première Guerre, Rémus Lupin resté seul, aire à la recherche de cette petite étincelle qui fût sa vie avant. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Harry Potter et décide de le sauver des Dursley. Et si Sirius était innocent? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaming :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à ArisuSama.

**Auteur :** ArisuSama.

**Traductrice****:** La Ptite Coquine.

**Pairing :** Rémus Lupin / Sirius Black (future Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy).

**Résumé :** _Après la Première Guerre, Rémus est rester seul et aire pendant quatre ans dans une vie dont il ne sait quoi en faire. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Harry et décide de le sauver des Dursley. Et finalement est-il possible que Sirius put être innocent ? C'est ainsi qu'il partit à la recherche de son amant._

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette histoire se déroule trois ans après la première défaite de Voldemort face à Harry alors âgé d'un an. Cette histoire raconte comment Rémus s'est rendu compte que les Dursley maltraités Harry et comment il finit par être en tête de ceux qui veulent le sauver.

Dumbledore quant à lui finit par découvrir l'innocence de Sirius et cherche une solution pour le sortir d'Azkaban.

Voici le premier chapitre.

_**-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre.**_

Un chat faisait le tour d'une allée en creusant de-ci de-là, à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Les arbres sur le parc voisin oscillaient doucement dans le vent et tous les gens de Little Whinging, Surrey vivait paisiblement leur vie. Tout était parfaitement normal, pourrait-on dire.

Bien sûr personne ne remarqua l'arrivée d'un homme dans cette même allée, une arrivé de nulle part comme par magie.

Il dépoussiéra ses vieux vêtements et partit à la recherche de ce pourquoi il était là, dans un lieu si impromptu pour un homme de son espèce, sans oublier de faire un signe amical au chat. En atteignant le trottoir, il regarda le levé du soleil et ce même soleil donna une couleur jaune ambrée à ses yeux.

En le regardant comme ça, on ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi ce brave homme était là. A lui seul, c'était un miracle, de se lever tous les jours et de venir ici, là où personne ne venait en aide aux gens dans le besoin. Surement, que l'on ne pouvait pas comprendre ...

Observant de nouveau, il passa un coup de main dans sa chevelure couleur miel (où il y avait quelques brins prématurément gris) et pris le chemin de la librairie au coin de la rue où il a travaillé jadis.

Un vieil homme vient ouvrir à son arrivée, après avoir placé quelques livres sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Oh, bonjour Remus », le vieil homme l'a toujours accueilli chaleureusement. « Vous vous sentez mieux? »

Le jeune fit un signe de la tête et sourit à son patron.

«Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci » répondit-il poliment. « Il n'y a pas eu trop de problèmes? » demanda t-il en allant accrocher son manteau dans l'arrière boutique.

« Mon fils, étant beau garçon, était là pour m'aider et vous n'aviez pas jours de congé aujourd'hui? » dit-il en retournant derrière le comptoir. « Mais ne devriez vous pas aller voir un médecin à propos de votre maladie ? Vous êtes souvent malades, cela peut être sérieux! »

Remus sourit, mais ne dit rien ... Il aurait aimé que cela fut aussi simple que cela. Mais il était lycanthrope ...et il devrait mourir avec elle. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider en ce qui concernait cette maladie comme il dit.

Il était toujours calme comme aime à lui faire remarquer son patron. Il était une très bonne personne, avec un bon cœur, mais il était parfois difficile de travailler pour lui. Seulement il n'a jamais parlé de lui, d'où il venait, où il vivait, qui était sa famille. Remus Lupin est un mystère. Aussi M. Harrison n'avait jamais vu une personne de 24 ans, l'air si fatigué et il était impuissant face à ce genre de chose. Il avait les yeux de celui qui a vu pire que la mort, de quelqu'un qui a connu la guerre.

Comme tous les midis, Remus alla balayer l'extérieur, vu que personne ne se trouvait dans le magasin pour le moment. Mais, juste après avoir commencé un couple est arrivé et donc il s'arrêta et demanda poliment et avec un sourire sincère.

« Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose? »

Aucun sourire ne lui fût rendu car ces deux là n'avaient pas l'air très amical. La femme, ayant un cou qui ressemblait à celui d'un cheval, faillit s'évanouir à la vue des cicatrices sur son visage. Alors que l'homme violet devant lui attendait avec impatience, avec l'air de ceux qui sont là contre leur gré.

« Non, nous trouverons nous même. » répondit-elle avec un air d'importance, après l'avoir dévisagée de haut en bas.

En le contournant, elle commença à regarder à travers les rayons et ainsi se retrouva dans la section des livres pour enfants, où elle commença à chercher avec son mari.

« Pourquoi devons nous acheter ces inepties? » se plaignit l'homme tout en regardant les livres avec un manque de soins évident remarqua Rémus. « Dudley ne peut même pas encore lire! »

«Je sais qu'il ne peut pas encore lire, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de livres Vernon afin qu'il puisse grandir correctement comme le grand garçon qu'il va devenir! » répondit-elle avec une vois aigue.

Ils ont choisi certains livres pour enfants, surtout des livres d'histoires et s'apprêter à payer tout cela quand la femme à cou de chevaldeamnda tranquillement « ... Et que dire de lui? »

« Quoi lui? Tu crois que je vais gaspiller de l'argent pour ce monstre! »

La femme n'a pas osé le mettre plus en colère.

"Oh Vernon! Regarde le temps! Nous devrions prendre Duddlynouchet et l'emmener un peu chez Marge! » Elle dit cela tout en payant les livres. « ... Mais, n'est-il pas trop risqué de le laisser seul à la maison ... si il décidé de faire quelque chose ...» dit-elle avec du venin dans la voix sans pour autant la baisser.

Remus les regarda partir après avoir enregistré leur paiement et eu une pensée triste pour cet être qui devait vivre avec des gens pareils.

Heureusement, Dawn, ne tarda pas à venir le chercher et à la fin de son quart d'heure de travail, partit avec elle. Il était très désireux de rentrer chez eux, après tout, il n'aimait pas rester seul dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien plus de temps que nécessaire.

Mais dès qu'il a mis le pied à l'extérieur du magasin (après avoir dit au revoir à son patron) son désir de rentrer chez lui disparu. Pour celui qui semblait si désireux avant, il avait simplement l'air découragé maintenant ...

Après tout, revenir dans le monde sorcier, n'était pas une chose merveilleuse pour lui.

Pour tout le monde la guerre était finie, le monde était en sécurité! Le mal a été vaincu et la joie revenait partout. Mais pour Rémus John Lupin, loup-garou, dont les amis et/ou amoureux étaient soit morts soit à Azkaban, la fin de la guerre n'était en rien joyeuse et il ne ressentait pas l'envie de la commémoré. ... Pour lui, rien n'a changé.

Et ce jour-là, il décida, pour peu de raison, de rester dans le monde moldus un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et de tenter, en quelque sorte, d'oublier le monde nouveau autour de lui et que certains sorciers lui rappel qu'une sombre créature comme lui n'avait aucun droit (ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il travaillait dans une librairie moldu).

Il alla au parc de l'autre côté de la rue, l'orange du ciel qui brillait sur lui le remplissait d'inconnus espoirs. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et regarda les enfants joués sous le regard de certains couples et amoureux qui jouissaient de la lumière du soleil couchant.

Il ressentit à ce moment là, un sentiment de nostalgie ...

Il se souvint alors des espoirs qu'il avait eu avec Sirius, des plans qu'ils ont faits, de leurs échanges de « pour toujours ». Combien il tenait, chaque jour, à voir le retour de son amant. Il donnerait tout pour avoir sa vie qu'il avait avant la guerre. Voir revenir ses amis, son bonheur et son insouciance ...

« Tu me manques trop Sirius. » murmura t-il et personne ne vit une larme solitaire faire lentement son chemin sur son visage.

Ce fût presque aussi dur de perdre Sirius que perdre de Peter, James et Lily. Et l'absence de Sirius n'est pas le pire parce qu'il avait été son amant, mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle il fût pris à Remus. Il a trahi, les a tous trahi, non seulement il était maintenant enfermé à Azkaban, mais il lui avait également pris ses souvenirs heureux avec lui. Le loup-garou ne pouvait pas se rappeler de lui de la même manière, parce qu'il ne savait pas si son Sirius ne fût pas un jour réel. Son Patmol n'aurait jamais vendu ses amis, ceux qui n'ont jamais douté de lui, n'aurait jamais ...

De nouveau, il commença à se demander où ils seraient tous en ce moment si rien de tous ça ne serai arrivé. James et Lily aurait été en mesure de voir grandir Harry. Peter aussi, il avait un avenir incroyable devant lui, et ne mérité pas le sort qu'il avait reçut …

Et qui a laissé «Lupin le loup-garou»: vivre seul avec aucune idée de quoi faire de sa vie. Le seul confort qu'il a eu fût de savoir que le fils de ses meilleurs amis était pris en charge, à l'écart d'un monde qui serait trop attendre de lui.

Il regarde les gens autour de lui en se disant la chance qu'ils ont de vivre en paix.

Non loin de là, un stand de hot dog lui fit se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé ça depuis un certains temps. Il vérifia qu'il avait assez d'argent moldus dans ses poches et alla se chercher à manger.

Il fit quelques pas sur le chemin et soudain senti quelque chose entré en collision avec ses jambes. Il lutta pour garder son équilibre et attendit avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, de voir une paire d'yeux vert clair se lever vers lui.

« Je suis désolée monsieur » dit-il poliment tout en se levant et en nettoyant ses mains sur sa chemise surdimensionnée.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Rémus à genoux tout en caressant le garçon sur la tête. Il avait vraiment les cheveux en désordre, remarqua le loup-garou, même pour un enfant. « Hey, comment t'appelles tu ? »

Le garçon a ayant gardé la même position regarda autour de lui, mais ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

«Ma tante m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers», murmura t-il.

Remus eu un doux sourire et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir ladite tante, mais il semblait ne regardait pas toute les partie du parc.

« Où est ta tante? » demanda t-il alors, toujours agenouillé.

Le garçon semblait encore réticents à parler de lui, il lui a encore une fois caressé la tête, en gardant son sourire chaleureux.

« Tu peux me parler, je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne tu sais. », essaya t-il « Mon nom est Lunard »

« Lunard? C'est un drôle de nom! » dit tout à coup le petit avec un sourire. « Je suis Harry. » répondit-il tout en regardant le loup garou droit dans les yeux.

Remus semblait décontenancé par sa présente. Le nom, les cheveux, les yeux ... quelle serait le pourcentage de chance que ...

Sans rien dire il poussa la frange noire de ses cheveux en désordre de son front, comme si elle n'avait pas été là, il attendit et fut surpris de voir un éclair en forme de cicatrice sous celle-ci.

« Harry ... » murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bien qu'il ait été ridiculement facile de croire que le garçon put être le fils de James, Remus ne pensais pas qu'il put fait tomber sur lui au milieu d'un parc au hasard.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Harry », dit-il en se recomposant, il ferait semblant de ne pas le connaître. « Alors, où est ta tante? Est-ce cette dame sur le banc là? » demanda t-il en montrant une vieille dame à proximité.

Le garçon a juste haussé les épaules.

« Elle est à la maison »

« À la maison? Alors, qui est venu ici avec toi? » Le loup-garou demanda cela en fronçant les sourcils et se demanda dans le même quel âge vait cet enfant.

Encore une fois Harry garda le silence, il n'était pas très bavard !!!

Debout Remus regarda le stand vers lequel il se dirigé auparavant.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais un hot dog Harry? Tu as faim? » dit-il en saisissant la première idée qui lui était venu pour pouvoir discuter encore un peu avec l'enfant pour qui il avait toujours vécu.

« J'aime les hot-dogs! » dit-il volontiers en s'approchant un peu plus de l'homme. « Je peux vraiment avoir un? » demanda t-il avec une voix redevu calme maintenant.

Rémus commanda au vendeur deux hot-dogs et, après avoir un peu lutté avec l'argent moldus, réussit à le payer. Vraiment, Remus n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser l'argent moldus et lorsque il avait son salaire se dépecher d'aller l'échanger à Gringots. Mais maintenant il devenait de plus en plus familier avec celui-ci depuis qu'il avait finit par venir le déjeuner dans les environs de la librairie.

Les deux, avec leurs collations, allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc où était Remus avant. Et tandis qu'ils étaient là tous les deux à manger, le loup-garou prit le temps de regarder clairement le garçon assis à ses côtés. Dans l'ensemble ... il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry puissent ressemblé autant à cela. Il était très mince et petit, presque comme un sous-enfant, ce qui est tout à fait choquant par rapport à la santé qu'un enfant de son âge devrait avoir. De plus, les vêtements qu'il portait semblait venir d'une poubelle plutôt que d'un magasin, ils étaient au moins quatre fois trop grands (comme si il n'avait pas l'air assez petit comme ça).

Et tout cela était très confus pour Remus, Harry n'était pas censé être sous la garde de sa tante? Certainement que Pétunia ne faisait pas exactement une promenade dans le parc, mais il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer maltraitant un enfant innocent.

Peut-être qu'il a juste eu une mauvaise journée, il était peut-être tout simplement plus petit que James et Lily ...

Fronçant les sourcils et ne voulant pas sauter sur de telles conclusions, Remus essaya de lui parler de nouveau.

« Harry, es-tu venu seul ici aujourd'hui? » demanda t-il.

« Tantine ne veut pas venir avec moi ... donc quand je veux jouer je suis seul »

« Quel âge as-tu? »

Harry regarda l'une de ses mains pendant un certain temps et ensuite montra à Remus trois doigts.

« Je suis comme ça » répondit-il, les montrant encore. Mais il se renfrogna aussitôt « pas comme ça ... » et il montra quatre doigts, puis retourna manger son hot-dog.

« N'êtes-vous pas trop jeune pour venir jouer tout seul? Est-ce que votre tante sait que tu es ici? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas jouer à la maison ... elle dit que je pouvais venir et donc je n'ai pas déranger »

Remus était choqué, elle a laissé venir seul?

« Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » demanda le loup-garou, dès qu'il eu finit de manger.

« Tantine serait folle, je peux rentre tout seul. » dit-il.

L'homme n'était pas sûr d'aimait cet arrangement, mais décida de ne pas se mêler de ça, chaque famille a ses propres règles et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa rencontre avec Harry.

« Viens-tu jouer ici tous les jours ? » demanda t-il à la place.

« C'est seulement lorsque tantine, …, seulement lorsque tantine le veux bien. » dit-il en changeant rapidement d'expression.

« Oh je vois, et bien Harry, ce fût un plaisir de te rencontrer, j'espère, te voir encore ici » dit-il en souriant, et tout en caressant encore une fois le garçon sur la tête partit.

« Ok », répondit-il en souriant dans son dos, il a aimé ce Lunard.

Tout ce que le loup-garou put faire, c'est signe de tête en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil et pris le chemin du retour vers la ruelle qu'il avait choisit pour apparaître, disparus en ignorant à ce moment-là la mauvaise impression qu'il ressentait au fond de son esprit.

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

_**C'est finit pour le premier chapitre. **_

_**Il est un peu petit mais les autres devraient être plus longs.**_

_**Dit moi ce que vous en pensez et ainsi j'en ferais pars à l'auteur car je le rappelle ceci n'est que la traduction d'une fiction de ArisuSama.**_

_**Sur ceux à la prochaine fois.**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_


	2. Annonce

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note ou plutôt annonce.

Je suis désolé pour le temps que met à venir la suite mais je suis pas mal surcharger de travail (je prépare mon concours d'entrée à l'école d'infirmière) et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde de mettre en ligne la traduction de cette fiction, je traine.

Je vous pris de prendre patience, la suite ne devrait plus tarder (surement aux alentour des vacances de la Toussaint).

Si jamais l'envie vous prenez de vous joindre à moi dans cette traduction, faites vous savoir et je vous contacterais pour voir.

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt.

La Ptite Coquine.


End file.
